


Love's Stories

by satanic_unicornXD



Category: Shame (2011), Split (2016), Teen Wolf (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_unicornXD/pseuds/satanic_unicornXD
Summary: One-shots, two-shots, dabbles and more from some of the shipps I have.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Brandon Sullivan/Other(s), Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Stories I have written, all possibly poorly translated from Spanish to English, suggestions or grammar corrections are accepted.


	2. Hand fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego goes to a party and meets a mysterious girl with a fan covering her face.

I was bored, that party didn't seem so much like a party, but a work meeting. Although of course it had a somewhat exotic touch with respect to the lights and the furniture of the place, with phosphorescent lamps and sandwiches with drinks that the waiters offered from time to time.

But he was bored, he was not enjoying himself as he could be doing in another place with parties a little more moved and crazy, with good women who show more than they should thinking if any of them had not had a good father to educate them.

He was thinking of leaving the place, talking to Eudora and telling her a lie and going, perhaps to sleep or to find good company, he did not know.

But those eyes, oh god, those eyes were such an intense gaze.

Notice a woman, with a black dress tight to her slim figure, looks at him from afar and behind a fan covering her entire face except for the dark brown eyes, she just looks at him and blinks slowly, but feels that simple look penetrates him.

She is supported in such a relaxing way, as if no one else was there and only the two of them existed in the place, her slightly tanned skin and with black hair that seems soft, she seems so delicate and clean, like her skin and perhaps that is how her lips.

Her fan was in a position, 'wait for me' It was the message as far as she remembered, then they looked at each other for a long time, very little flirtations with their eyes and then another woman with a more toned look said something to her and then the two of them left.

But not without waving goodbye.

It is when he understands that he has been trapped and that he wants to see her again, meet her and if all goes well, invite her for a drink.

Fuck her? It was such a thin little thing, and moldable, she liked that.

So yes, he wanted to fuck her.

......

After two weeks he returns to that party, Eudora asks and accepts.

Although he did more to hope to see her again, talk to her and flirt a little, for him it was a game that if she wanted to, he would play with pleasure.

He saw her, with a different dress but always in black, now she showed her legs with black pantyhose, and her hair a little shorter.

The fan.

That fan that did not let you see those lips and the color that maybe she would have lipstick, the ones that she would possibly bite a little and suck while he caught her in bed or perhaps on the wall.

Then she gives her a movement with her eyes, the follow me makes her smile and follows her, they go out behind to an alley with little light and decent compared to others with a lot of shit, she moves the fan away from her face and smiles at him mischievously and a touch of arrogance.

"I thought you wouldn't come, you looked bored when I first saw you." Her voice is a little hoarse, but she doesn't care and it makes her sexy.

''Yes, I was. Until I saw you and felt that I had to see you again''

She gives him another smile and puts her hand on his right shoulder caressing him while looking at him flirtatiously.

''Really darling? Tell me, did you like what you saw?''

Diego feels how the cold air gradually loses its effect, it is a little hot.

''Your hair, I love your beautiful hair''

''Just my hair? Do you just like that?''

She starts feeling the collar of his shirt.

''No, I also love your legs with those black pantyhose and so tight with that dress that it molds to your figure''

Diego feels his legs while he does it, he squeezes them a little and he makes a moan, he also emits a hoarse one when he feels something touch his penis on the fabric of his pants.

''So...''

She kisses him, he follows the kiss and their tongues engage having a battle, Diego squeezes her butt, the soft and round butt that she possessed while looking for her keys.

They get in the car, they look a bit silly about what their hair is and their lips are bright red. Something Diego notices is that he does not know his name.  
''Can you tell me your name darling?''

He says nothing, not in the moment.

"It'll sound ridiculous," he declares as he grunts and turns to the window.

"Oh come on, tell me," he insists.

She sighs.

''Five''.

''What?''

''My name is Cinco. I know, it's ... strange, but it's the name my dear father gave me''

Diego looks at her in surprise for a few moments and says it is better to shut up for now, but he caresses her on the shoulder.

When they get to Diego's house, Cinco gets out immediately and as he walks towards the entrance, he hurries and they enter the gym.

''Nice place'' he does not say it with sarcasm, he says it sweetly.

Diego takes her by the waist and carries her to his room in a path of tongue kisses and little gasps. After officially entering what would be his room, he carefully deposits it.

''You're so beautiful girl''.

She pulls away, doubtful.

"I thought you already knew," frowns.

''What?''

She tenses and gets out of bed still with the flushed.

''I'm sorry, I can not...''

''What's going on? What do i need to know?''

''I'm a man''.

Diego frowns in confusion.

''I thought Eudora had told you'' says Five ''well, I think you don't want to be with me so I'm leaving''.

Five before he can take the stairs he is again taken by the waist and kissed on the neck. He moans as he is carried back to bed and his dress is pulled up to take off, revealing the soft black lace squeezing his semi-erect penis and his slim hips as well as his body, with its erect nipples and silky skin.

''Then I have to say that you are beautiful boy''

He begins to kiss him on the neck, leaving the odd lollipop while he descends towards the clavicle, giving him the same treatise as on the neck.

Five groans under the attention received, tries to remove the suit and manages to remove it to touch some of the scars throughout the abdomen. He finds another on the shoulder and kisses it, while Diego carefully removes the lace, the erect penis comes out quickly and he takes it between his hand to start stimulating it.

''Die- ohh, s-shit...''

''Baby, say my name...''

Cinco increases his moans and his legs begin to shake, Diego holds them to continue playing him with more slowness and strength.

''Di-diego...''

''Yeah, baby?''

''Fuck me''.

It doesn't take long for the older one to take off his pants and suck his fingers to get inside Five, put one in first and see how this one seems to complain a bit about the pain.

Then he puts two in and uses the scissor movement to stretch more inside Five, who moves his hips seeking to feel more that sensation in his body moaning hoarsely, until he puts three and feels a pain in his penis extending to the balls wanting to fuck at once the boy in front of him.

He removes his fingers and hears a snort, he begins slowly to get inside the other listening to the hoarse moans that that causes. Once inside, look at the expressions of the young man who has his eyes closed and biting his lip.

He begins to move slowly, waiting for the other to get used to it, he takes his hips while he does it and he is attentive to how the other reacts, who moans and tightens the sheets. After a while, the minor asks him to make it stronger and he fulfills it by increasing the rhythm, hearing how his hips collide with moans and sighs in the process, Diego approaches his face and kisses him frantically, sometimes pulling his lip while penetrating him.

Cinco is close, so Diego takes Cinco's red and erect cock, starting to pull it, seeing how the pre-orgasm comes out and increases the rhythm of the thrusts, his muscles tense until all the minor's semen is expelled towards his stomach and chest. Diego continues looking for his so that minutes later his muscles also begin to tense.

He comes inside the boy, who moans when he feels something warm and thick inside him, he comes out carefully lying down on one side of him and they say nothing, Diego looks for the spare sheets and tucks them in, the other smiles sleepily and hugs the other.

Minutes pass before falling asleep and hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Diefive (or whatever the shipp is called) that I have written, I hope you liked it.
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Bad (Diego x Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to overcome everything lived in the Apocalypse.  
> Diego helps when Cinco gets sick.

_It was dark, the lonely and shattered streets were the only thing he saw while he was carrying that truck with Delores inside and the occasional scrap metal that could perhaps serve him later, unexpectedly he sees some lights that, in just a few seconds he manages to appreciate, they manage to draw his attention , but he smiles, going back to being that thirteen-year-old boy who from time to time imagined that his brothers would arrive and take him back in time, to fill him with that hope that many times fell very deeply._

_So he ran as much as they could, his tired legs from so much walking and little food those days, turning the corner of a destroyed building, he observed how there was no one, no trace of someone or something that had been there. He can't take it anymore and falls to his knees, feeling how his eyes get wet and tears come out of them accompanied by small sad moans wondering what he did wrong._

_What did he do to have powers? What did he do to condemn himself to live from the age of thirteen in that misery of life where he had to rummage for some possibly expired or even rotten food?_

_He was doomed, there was no going back._

....

His awakening was not pleasant, he wakes up scared and with watery eyes, he takes away his tears and looks around him confused for a few minutes and that is where he remembers that he is no longer in the apocalypse, nor working for the Commission, he was at home, some days after that in his future was the apocalypse in his old and current room moaning from the fear of his nightmare that he felt so real.

And it was, he thinks.

He gets up and walks out of his room towards the bathroom, thanking not to meet anyone at that time and to explain his current state, enters and locks the door, Klaus almost caught him naked in the bathroom and did not want it to happen again , he looks in the mirror with a groan when he sees his adolescent face, remembering that he was a 56-year-old man in an adolescent body. He brushes his teeth, once brushed he undresses and goes into the shower while crying silently so that no one knows.

An hour later he comes out and hears Klaus behind the door yelling at him.

''Are you going out? I really need to go in, I want to exfoliate my face and that will take at least half an hour, after relaxing in the bathroom like...''

Klaus does not finish due to the interruption of Five in what would be leaving the bathroom towards his room, he does not want to hear Klaus's life plan this day, he did not have the courage to bear it this day and he locks himself in her room, she doesn't come out until lunchtime and watches as Grace is serving what appears to be medium-sized steak, with an Oliver salad and pistol bread served on a separate plate.

When she sees that he is the first, she gives him a smile, a maternal and sweet smile full of affection to give to her seven children. You feel a lump form in your throat and you try to look good, you don't want to break down and have your attention, or even worse, your sadness and grief.

He takes the seat next to him, as he does so, watch Vanya come down the stairs and give her a smile as she sits at the head of the table, next to Cinco and also watches her mother serve them lunch.

''Why didn't you come down for breakfast today?''

"I wasn't hungry," but it leaves Vanya satisfied.

Little by little the others arrive and they do not ask anything, so he is happy and they start to eat talking to each other and he just eats in silence.

''Five''see how Allisson smiles at him wondering why everyone smiles today ''What do you think of the idea? I personally think it is an excellent idea''.

Five blinks confused, what the hell was Allisson talking about? He thought he was so focused on their world that he didn't know what they were talking about, when he usually records and detects what they are talking about before deciding whether to keep listening or ignore them until perhaps they speak to him.

''I didn't hear what they were talking about''.

Allisson looks a bit surprised, but above all angry and disappointed. What had he done wrong to get such a reaction from her? But in the end she did not answer her and continued eating like the others, but now it was in absolute silence. When everyone finishes everyone goes their own way including Five who goes to her room and is stopped by Luther, who blocks her way due to her large proportions.

"We need to talk, now."

Cinco does not want to talk, he does not want to do anything so he disappears in front of Luther who growls at the action of the older man, meanwhile Cinco teleported without knowing it to Diego's house and is cold, has a great cold and looks for while some sheet to cover the strange temperature of the place. Then, being well covered but even with a bit of cold, he starts to think why he does not teleport to another place and problem solved, he tries.

Fail, try again.

He tries again but fails again.

What was happening to him? Why couldn't he move to another place? He continued in tempting until he felt dizzy and lay down on the bed trying to mitigate the pain, he does not remember when he falls asleep, but he does and has that same nightmare again, awakening by the shocks that Diego gives him that brings him to reality, He blinks confused and with a headache.

The other does not say anything, he leans on a small sofa that he had not noticed and takes one of his knives while sharpening them in silence, Five gets up and when he touches the floor with his bare feet (he does not remember taking his shoes off, but he does not care) he feels a cold that makes him retreat and hide in the sheets.

Diego looks at everything intrigued, he gets up and touches the other's forehead feeling how hot it is and he takes the first aid box taking out a thermometer, takes his temperature quickly and finds 40 degrees Celsius and worries.

''I need you to take a cold shower, you have a temperature of 40 so if you have something to complain about, do it later.''

''I'm cold''.

Diego sighs.

''I imagine you are cold, I know, but it is the way where the fever is most likely to go away''.

They both say nothing more and Cinco takes off his clothes while covering himself with the towel, walks to the bathroom and turns to see Diego before entering.

'''Will you say something about this?''

Without seeing him, he shakes his head and the other enters the shower, he knows what to tell them but still decides not to do it for now, until he is not sure if it is something more serious, after a while Five comes out and barely taking a step he faints, Diego, scared, runs quickly towards the youngest and takes his vital signs, first of all, rejoicing to know that he is fine in that regard, takes him in his arms and leaves him on the bed.

He checks his head and does not see any external damage from the fall, he checks his arms and legs without anything out of the ordinary and decides that it is time to dry him to put clothes on, he does not want the high temperature to transform into hypothermia, he takes another towel and He starts to dry it off, looks at the towel on his waist nervously and swallows doubtful whether to do so, but dismisses those thoughts and knows that he has to do it in order to change it.

Once he has changed, he takes his temperature thanking him for having two thermometers, one for the armpit and the mouth while the other is taken from the forehead, he sighs in relief when he realizes that he is 37.5 so he relaxes and only covers him from the waist down . Exhausted, he throws himself on the mini sofa that he owns and looks at it, how his face, usually serious or some other not happy expression, now looks like an angel sent to Earth and deposited in his home, his features at that moment soft and calm while his mouth that emits slight snoring, that's when he has those memories and his mind tries to push them away when it is useless and his body reacts.

How Five had that look, those expressions and his whole body was sweating, showing more brilliantly that slightly tanned and soft skin like the clouds in the sky, or so he believes, because I can't touch him or hear those sounds more thoroughly than each time they got stronger, he remembers it until the end and as the youngest on the outside he smiled a little and put on a boxer thrown on the side of the bed and settled between sheets to sleep peacefully.

Besides not being only once when he saw him, maybe it was five or ten times during those six months when he saw him at night or even during the day when only three or even the two of them were in the mansion and that's when Five took advantage of those moments, He had his needs and he understood perfectly since he sometimes had them, but hell, it didn't seem anywhere near how cute and sensual Five could be.

She suppressed those thoughts, concentrating on his health and if she should tell the others, Allison would kill her if she neglected Five, Luther would reprimand him like there was a father or even worse, Vanya would say nothing and take care of Five, Klaus would stay out of that, Ben would shake his head even if Diego can't see him and Five would just leave a bit for Vanya.

Without realizing it, Cinco wakes up and looks for Diego with his eyes, finding him next to him staring at nothing, he closes his eyes again.

''Are you okay?''

Diego jumps up and turns to see Cinco looking asleep.

''I don't want to open my eyes but I don't want to sleep either, that's why I close them and talk to you''.

''That's how I see and I have nothing, I'm just tired''.

That's all he says and they spend the rest of the day in Diego's place.


	4. Appointment (Neil x Shaun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wants to ask Shaun out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first time with this ship, I hope you have patience with me and the ideas that I write about them are not very OC.
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Shaun did not know very well how to socialize, less how to flirt with someone or know exactly if they were flirting with him, it could be cute sometimes but it could also be frustrating, at least for Neil Meléndez who for a long time wanted to win the heart of the most young.

I don't think she would fall in love with him if he was sincere, Shaun was attractive as he was cute, and maybe, just maybe he paid too much attention to those physical qualities of his partner and apprentice. The youngest was a box of surprises, he was intelligent and sincere in everything, he liked that although he did not deny that from time to time it also annoys.

I think of the nice things I could give her, chocolates? Very cliché, flowers? Too...  
But why didn't he think of something better? Perhaps because the ideas that he thought perhaps a thousand years ago occurred to someone else and it already existed. While she was thinking about the best option for making a date, Claire interrupts her in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She looks at him complicit, as if she knows what was in his thoughts. He just hoped he hadn't seen the ShaunBeautifulMurphy.zip file or else he was screwed.

"Nothing, why?" He tried to pretend that nothing was happening in his mind, thus remembering SpongeBob deleting all the folders in his brain.

-You see Shaun a lot, that's why Dr. Meléndez-Claire gives him one last look before going to work again, turning to see in front of him to see Murphy look at him in a neutral way.

She looks away and frowns. She thinks that she acts like a kid and that bothers her, looking back at Shaun she discovers that she seems to be running the other way, she had heated up. He thought about going after him and he did so, dodging people until he saw Shaun just a few steps in front of him, but someone interrupted him.

''Oh, Dr. Melendez I need to talk to you about the operation'' he was cursing internally to see how Dr. Glassman asked to speak to him at this time.

He accesses and walks to the man's office as he watches as the youngest continues walking to the opposite side of his, stops thinking about Shaun for what seems like an eternity and concentrates on the heart transplant operation on a thirty-year-old man .

He is grateful that Shaun is not there with him performing the operation, because otherwise he would kill the patient and stop seeing that adorable little face. Also, men could be adorable and sexy at the same time? Because Shaun could.

The day passed and I still hadn't told him if he wanted to go on a date with him, maybe he turned it down, but hell, he should at least try, I walk to the parking lot and look from a distance what seemed to be a man waiting at the stop of buses.

Does that idiot want pneumonia?

But, oh, that was the one he wanted his idiot to be, Shaun was waiting at the bus stop because he didn't have a vehicle of his own. He got into his car and started after a few laps, coming to be parked in front of a Shaun so warm that he looked like a stuffed animal.

Lovely.

Neil lowered the rearview mirror and smiled at Shaun Murphy as he ignored the car in front of him.

"Do you need a ride home?" Their eyes connect to Shaun looking up and realizing that it was Neil who was in front of him with the car.

Shaun blushed, looking away as he nodded frantically and got up from the seats, Neil opens the door for him and sees Shaun get into the car putting on his seat belt.

"This ... I know I told you I would take you home but ... Can I buy you a coffee?" It sounded stupid, I admitted it, but it was something.

Shaun doesn't answer, but he smiles and Neil interprets that as a good sign, so he smiles too.

-I would like it very much.

So the oldest does not waste much time and drives to a somewhat nearby cafeteria that he had previously visited, minutes go by in which no one speaks and the oldest does not know what he is afraid to take out.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shaun speaks first to Neil's surprise.

He bites his lips to avoid saying 'you already did it, but you can say another ...' because they could change the subject and end up confused with each other because of the explanations that the senior doctor would have to give.

''Tell me''.

"Claire said that you and Miss Jessica are no longer together, is what you said true?" He wonders why he had told Shaun about it at the time, he would talk to Claire seriously.

''Yes, it's true, we came to the conclusion that we would not reach anything so we finished''.

Shaun does not say anything and remains silent as they arrive at the cafeteria, which minutes after that conversation they arrive at what Neil parks and together they enter the warm place. It was decorated in a way that mixed the modern with the rustic and made it a new and old feeling, the smell of coffee filled the place comfortably without being too strong, there were few people talking or reading a book.

Shaun passes by a couple until he reaches the table, it was in the background and in style it was one of those with wooden padded chairs while the table did not look like 100% real wood. The youngest takes the letter of the child and seems to read it carefully, the tan stops his gaze from time to time to see him in his expressions of seriousness and satisfaction.

''Very good, welcome to La vie est belle, can I offer you something gentlemen?'' The waiter announces his arrival with a smile.

Neil gestures for Shaun to choose first.

''He gives me a vanilla milshake with a straw, also a chicken sandwich with nothing pickles'' the waiter writes down his order and turns to see Neil.

''And you sir?''

''A decaffeinated black coffee without sugar''

The waiter leaves them alone, silence seems to take over between them, Neil is not sure what topic he can bring up to cut the silence.

''Is this a date?''

The tanned one is grateful that he didn't have the coffee yet and that he hadn't had it, since it would have surely ended up on Shaun's cute face.

"E-excuse me?" He asks as he thinks he has choked a bit on his own saliva.

''I asked him if this was a date''.

Neil is silent for a while, wondering what to say to him.

''If you had known this was a date, would you have accepted?''

Shaun does not answer, they serve their order and still does not respond, the older man thinks that he screwed up and that he should not have answered that, maybe a lie would not have been so bad in order to maintain their friendship.

''I like you a lot, that's why I took a long time to answer, because I wanted to express my feelings as well as possible and I think you feel the same for me, because the dates are usually for a loving purpose.''

He cannot help but smile and laugh a little while slowly taking the other's hand, who does not refuse that contact.

''Yes Shaun, I like you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot, there will be more of them just a matter of time


End file.
